and in comes the carnage
by InfinitIsh
Summary: - but we'll cast it away. / albusdominique / cousincest, obviously / for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge on HPFC / now complete
1. one

_This fic [five albus/dominique drabbles] is written for HedwigBlack's Romantic Drabble Challenge. I don't own anything._

* * *

><p><strong>and in comes the carnage<strong>

-_ but we'll cast it away._

_._

She can remember the first day she'd seen him - he'd been small, really small-just born, actually. It'd been a day she would never forget.

She remembers him, all small and cute. She remembers every detail of that day, because that day she'd sworn she'd protect him whatever came. Whatever darkness, whatever carnage came, she'd do whatever was in her power to ensure that Albus, _her_ Albus, would remain safe.

That day, he'd stared at her, examined her before going off to sleep. Aunt Ginny had looked on proudly, she remembers that, too.

_She wouldn't be so proud now_, Dominique can't help but think.


	2. two

**and in comes the carnage**

- _but we'll cast it away._

.

She's three years (_three whole years_) older than him, and that's what's usually always troubling her.

She likes him, she _really_ does, but first off, they're _three whole years_ apart, and second off {and most importantly} they're cousins.

_Cousins_.

That word is one that can't somehow roll of her tongue, because whenever she thinks of it, a picture of Albus flashes before her eyes. And that pains her more than anything else, because then she can't help but think how many barriers stand between _them_ and _forever_.


	3. three

**and in comes the carnage**

- _but we'll cast it away._

.

They're very close before Dominique starts Hogwarts, so close that one could have mistaken them as twins if not for the age difference or the difference in hair colour.

Whenever Teddy wants to come over to play with Vicky, Albus tags along for games with Dom.

They're inseparable. Their parents joke that if they hadn't been cousins, they'd be soulmate, and after a few years when Dom looks back, she can't help but agree.

She knows what will happen if he returns her love. She knows what will happen if they ever get married. She knows what will happen if she bears him a baby.

She just wishes she didn't.

She wishes for a free world, where so many people's hopes didn't rest on them, a world where there could be a "happily forever after".

If so, Dom's happily forever after would be with Albus.


	4. four

**and in comes the carnage**

- _but we'll cast it away._

.

As he grows older, he notices how she is around him. Whether there are people around them or not, she always treats him in a special manner.

And he feels uncomfortable, sometimes dizzy, because of her attention.

She's a part-veela, after all, and he can't help blushing when he receives her special attention.

One day he corners her and asks her what is up. He's fourteen at the time, and she's a seventh year. They're _really_really_really_ good friends, no doubt, and maybe he _is_ feeling something more, but he's uncomfortable nonetheless.

"You know that it's wrong, don't you, Dommie?"

Dommie is his special name for her. She looks up at this, and her blue eyes bore into Al's green ones.

"Just because it's wrong doesn't mean it can't be done."


	5. five

__**and in comes the carnage**

- _but we'll cast it away._

.

The day after her confession of love, they are together, and meet in secret. But then, a month later, he knows that they won't be able to go anywhere. They won't be able to explore the possibilities of life with all the darkness between them and their tomorrow.

She wants to argue, but doesn't, because deep down, she knows exactly what she means. She's a proud Hufflepuff, and she wants to do social work when she grows up. She know that people wouldn't accept her social work if she's defied laws of nature and _married her cousin._

He grows old, she grows old. No one knows what had once existed between the two of them, not even a single soul. That is exactly how they wanted it to be.

She marries Lysander some years later, and becomes a social worker. He marries his high school sweetheart Lisbeth and everything is alright.

But decisions, time, and people can't break them.

No, they can't.

Just because they aren't _together_ doesn't mean that they're _apart_.

_And whatever carnage comes their way, they'd cast it away._


End file.
